A conference concentrating on topics in tumor virology will be held under the direction of the Molecular Biology Institute of UCLA during March 24-29, 1974 inclusive. The purpose is to bring together, by invitation, leading scientists in the field for extensive discussion, presentation of recent research findings and exchange of ideas formally and informally. The proceedings of the conference will be published by a rapid publication procedure, and the publication will appear as a hard cover book.